


Run The Lines

by elutherya



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Racing, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Coming Untouched, Lingerie, M/M, Minor A.C.E Mentions, Nicknames, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: There’s something about Mingi that has Hwanwoong wanting to pull him in close and tell him he’s doing a good job, to call him cute little nicknames that would stand out starkly against who he appears to be.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: Little Beasts





	Run The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regalmingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/gifts).



> HAP BORTH KYU!!!! I think of Kyu and I think of Hwangi, so I had to gift her her babies! Unfortunately I'm still hyperfocused on biker au, so they had to be a part of that universe. Whoops! 
> 
> Anyways, I love you my Hwangi queen ♡ ♡

“That’s Mingi,” Yuchan says and it’s enough to pull Hwanwoong’s attention away from the crowd. He looks down to where Yuchan is sitting cross legged with his back against the wall, sweat beading along his hairline. His hands are trembling where they’re resting against his knees, but otherwise he looks put together. His eyes are bright as he looks up at Hwanwoong, pleased and looking like he’s moments away from stirring up trouble.

Dongju shakes his head where he’s sat beside him, gaze forward and watching as Keonhee, Geonhak, Byeongkwan and Donghun line up with their bikes. He doesn’t know where the others had wandered off to, but it’s not something that he really cares for at that moment.

“Who’s Mingi?” Hwanwoong asks as he shifts in a little closer to Yuchan’s side. He lifts his foot and drops it down to the ground between Yuchan’s legs as he looks back over the assortment of people who had arrived for tonight's race. He drags his heel back and can’t help but smile at the small whine it pulls from Yuchan when his foot presses down against his dick. He very nearly expects Yuchan to grab his ankle, to hold him in place so he can rut off uselessly against the back of his boot, but instead he stays still. 

“Yuchan-ah, who’s Mingi?” He pushes his foot back a little harder and it’s worth it for the way Yuchan keens low in the back of his throat. When Hwanwoong looks back down, it’s to see that Dongju’s grabbed Yuchan’s hand, tangling their fingers together, but is still acting as if everything is in order. As much as they’ve worked up the boy between them, they don’t want to pull attention to themselves. Although, even from this distance, Hwanwoong can see the way Byeongkwan laughs when he glances back at them.

"The—" Yuchan's words cut off as he bites at his bottom lip and Dongju makes a small sound at the way his grip on his hand turns firm. Despite it all, he keeps so incredibly still, not breaking whatever rules Byeongkwan had set for him with a "Be a good boy for Hwanwoong". The way he behaves, it has a small part of Hwanwoong wondering how far he could push one of his own boys with a vibrator and an order. Another rock of his heel and Yuchan slams his head back against the wall and looks up at him with his eyes wet. "The guy you keep looking at."

"Hm?"

"The one with the tattoos and the piercings. That's Mingi." As Yuchan clarifies, Hwanwoong looks back towards the crowd, eyes falling on the person who had been catching his attention all night. _Mingi_ Yuchan's answer is enough to have him relieving the pressure of his boot against him, but it doesn't stop him from tsking when Yuchan ruts forward at the loss of contact, before falling still again.

"Tell me what you know and I'll having Dongju tell the others you were on your best behaviour while they were gone. You'd like that, wouldn't you kitten?" There's quiet for a moment, outside of the revs of the engines as everyone settles into place on their bikes. In the silence, Yuchan's free hand wraps around his ankle, but Hwanwoong doesn't scold him like he normally would, not when he's making an offer.

"He's Donghun's artist," Yuchan starts, before clearing his throat. "He did my piercings when Hunnie took me to see him."

"Ah, Junhee said something about that. He did your piercings and then you asked to suck his dick, didn't you?" Another whine, but Hwanwoong doesn't take his eyes off of the man leaning up against his car to look down at Yuchan again. 

"He's big and Donghun said I could ask." Dongju snorts at the way Yuchan defends himself, but otherwise remains quiet. "His partners and him are open like we are, and I got permission before asking. He was gentle, didn't wanna hurt me. Junhee's pegged him for a pup."

"Has he now?"

"Mhm, he's nice. Kind of a big dork," Yuchan's fingers flex around Hwanwoong's ankle, before he finally lets go. He exhales loudly, and it's a sign that he's run out of words. It's not surprising, not when the bikes take off. He's going to be useless to Hwanwoong now that his boys are out of sight, too focused on when they'll get back and how they'll pull him up from the ground to tell him how good he was while he waited for them to return. Just their dumb little toy.

Hwanwoong pulls his foot out from between Yuchan's legs and pushes off of the wall. He steps forward, before crouching down in front of Dongju. "Think you can look after him until the others get back, baby? You can tell them that you were both so good for me." 

"Yeah," Dongju smiles and makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat when Hwanwoong leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. He leans over to give Yuchan a quick peck on the cheek, checking to make sure he's still present enough to realize what's going on. He blinks stupidly at him, but leans to rest against Dongju's side and it's enough for Hwanwoong to feel comfortable leaving them.

He still shoots their group chat a message that he's leaving them and gets a quick response from Junhee that he'll keep an eye on them from wherever he is.

"Alright, have fun tonight. I'm going to go ruin a pup." Hwanwoong grins as he shoves his phone into his pocket and stands back up. 

There's a part of Hwanwoong that thrills at the way Mingi's attention immediately falls to him as he makes his way through the crowd. He doesn't have to work for it. The man at Mingi's side lets out a loud barking laugh, before slapping him on the shoulder and wandering off. Mingi startles at it, eyes going wide in panic as he watches him walk away, before looking back to Hwanwoong. 

_Puppy is right_. Hwanwoong makes a mental note to thank Junhee for that observation later.

"Hi," Hwanwoong purrs as soon as he's standing in front of him, taking in the delicate trail of tattoos crawling down the length of his arms and around his throat. He's pretty, even more so this close. He's someone others would normally be threatened by on a circuit like this, with his piercings glittering under the streetlights, but the pink flush already staining his cheeks tells Hwanwoong everything he needs to know.

“Hey,” Mingi’s voice comes out on a low rumble and it has a shiver shooting down Hwanwoong’s spine.

“I’m Hwanwoong,” he offers as he leans in. He rests his hand against Mingi’s chest and can feel the way his chest shudders as he inhales sharply, eyes never straying from Hwanwoong’s face. This close, he’s even prettier than Hwanwoong had expected. This close, Hwanwoong can see the way Mingi’s tongue flicks out to run over his bottom lip and all he wants to do is tug him down by the collar of his shirt and bite it.

“Hwanwoong,” Mingi repeats the name, voice quiet and barely loud enough for Hwanwoong to hear over the sound of the crowd. “I’m Mingi.”

“I know.”

Mingi flushes even darker at that, but makes no attempt to move.

“Your boyfriend,” Mingi gestures helplessly behind Hwanwoong and he doesn’t need to turn around to know he’s gesturing in Dongju and Yuchan’s direction.

“Mmm, Dongju is one of them, yeah. And you already know Yuchan who’s with him.”

At that, Mingi’s mouth falls open in a perfect oh, understanding flashing across his face at that implication. Hwanwoong smiles, cocking his head the tiniest amount and attempting to look as non-threatening as he can. He knows how to the crowd it looks like he’s just a kept boy, in his stockings, skirt and Youngjo’s stolen jacket. He knows how it must look to Mingi as well. “They know when I see someone pretty that I can’t help myself. If you don’t want the attention, I can go back to them. I won’t push if you don’t want me to.”

“No no,” Mingi reaches out quickly, hands falling onto Hwanwoong’s shoulders and eyes wide at the thought of him leaving. “No, you can stay, I just.... your boyfriend.”

“They don’t mind. I’m allowed. Are you?” As much as Hwanwoong would like a piece of him, he knows how firm he is on his own boundaries. Mingi’s head jerks to the side, to where the man from earlier had wandered off in and jerkily nods his head. 

“Hongjoong, he’s one of my partners. He said, he said you were pretty and that I was in trouble.”

“He wasn’t wrong.” Hwanwoong taps his fingers against Mingi’s chest, smiling up at him and can see the moment Mingi relaxes as he realizes that this is okay. “So, how would you feel about a quickie in the alley? See if we can beat the men racing.”

Mingi opens his mouth, tries to speak, before he has to swallow and try again, “yeah. Yes, okay.”

With a grin, Hwanwoong grabs his hand and pulls him away from the crowd. He knows exactly what rumours will come from this. The rumours about what a slut he is, but they’re usually bred from jealousy. Hwanwoong’s always been picky. Has only ever acknowledged his own collection of boys and the few who have fallen into their circle. He likes the tight control he has on them, on who he lets in, but there’s something about Mingi that has him making an exception.

So he pulls him off to the back alley, away from the lights and away from where people are still betting on who will come back first.

He drags Mingi deeper, away from where prying eyes will easily spot them, before settling back against a wall and smiling up at him. “How do you want to do this?”

Mingi drops down to his knees without hesitation and Hwanwoong can’t help the coo of noise that escapes him. A soft sound of praise that’s usually reserved for when Dongju’s being sweet. There’s something about Mingi that has Hwanwoong wanting to pull him in close and tell him he’s doing a good job, to call him cute little nicknames that would stand out starkly against who he appears to be.

“Can I?” Mingi asks, hands hovering over Hwanwoong’s hips, but not yet daring to touch him. Hwanwoong lifts one of his legs up, throwing it over Mingi’s shoulder and pressing the heel of his boot between his shoulder blades.

“Of course, princess.”

The nickname has Mingi visibly shuddering, hands finally settling against his hips and bunching up Hwanwoong’s skirt in the process.

“You okay with this?” Hwanwoong checks in again, dropping his own hands down to tangle in Mingi’s hair. He scrapes his nails over his scalp, but otherwise doesn’t move, giving Mingi the chance to reevaluate what he’s doing so he can choose to continue or not. A quick, tiny little nod has Hwanwoong tightening his fingers in Mingi’s hair, so he can tilt his head back and meet his gaze. “I’m going to need a verbal answer, princess.”

Mingi swallows, but when he speaks, he sounds determined, “Yes.”

Hwanwoong loosens his grip on Mingi’s hair, dropping one hand to reach down for the hem of his skirt. Mingi’s eyes flick down to follow the movement of his hand, whimpering softly when Hwanwoong stops there. 

“Hm? What was that?” Hwanwoong asks as he shifts the foot on the ground. He slides it forward just enough to brush against the inside of Mingi’s thighs where he’s crouched in front of him and it has him reacting instantly. Mingi whines again, fingers digging into Hwanwoong’s hips, even as he rolls his hips forward helplessly against Hwanwoong’s shin.

“Please,” the way Mingi pleads almost instantly almost has Hwanwoong giving in, but instead he only presses his foot forward just a little bit more and digs his heel into Mingi’s back.

“Please what?”

“Can I suck you off?”

“All you had to do was ask,” Hwanwoong purrs as he pulls his skirt up, and the wait was well worth the way Mingi mewls pathetically.

Hwanwoong knows how he looks with his skirt hiked up. He knows, because he’s meticulous when he picks what to wear out, because if he’s going to show off, he’s going to make sure it has impact.

Mingi’s fingers dip down from his hips, trailing delicately over the tops of his dark blue stockings and over the straps of the garters holding them up. His hands are warm as he splays them over his thighs, fingertips barely touching the matching lace panties Hwanwoong had pulled on to an audience of five.

“What do you think?”

“You’re really pretty,” Mingi murmurs and the compliment is so incredibly sweet to Hwanwoong. He can’t help the way he pulls his hand from Mingi’s hair to cup his cheek, thumb tracing over the arc of his cheekbone.

“I am going to ruin you,” Hwanwoong promises and Mingi rocks forward against his shin in immediate response. Hwanwoong can feel him against his shin, can feel how hard he is through his pants and how that must be so incredibly uncomfortable, but how Mingi is too focused to care. “You can touch me.”

Mingi’s hands lift higher, pushing aside Hwanwoong’s panties with a kind of reverence. He pushes them to the side, mouth open on a gasp when he gets Hwanwoong’s cock free. It has Hwanwoong giggling, despite himself, because sure, he’s only just met Mingi, but here he is in complete and utter awe and it’s enough for Hwanwoong to feel drunk on.

Mingi wastes no time, pressing forward to kiss the tip of his cock, before swallowing him down. It’s fast and Mingi gags with the speed, before settling back to mouth at the head of Hwanwoong’s cock. Hwanwoong groans, throwing his head back against the wall as he focuses on not pulling Mingi back down all the way, on letting him set his own face after his initial excitement. “Fuck, your mouth is hot.”

The praise has Mingi moaning around his dick, continuing his own steady rock against Hwanwoong’s leg.

“Oh princess, you’re perfect,” Hwanwoong sighs as he looks back down. Mingi meets his gaze, lips stretched over Hwanwoong’s cock and looking like that’s exactly where he was meant to always be. He shifts his hand, enough that he can trace his thumb over the corner of Mingi’s mouth, barely resisting the urge to rock his hips forward. “Think you can get me off baby?”

Mingi moans high and loud at the question, but hollows his cheeks almost immediately as he sinks back down, slower this time. As soon as he’s nosing at Hwanwoong’s hip, swallowing around him, Hwanwoong slides his hand back into his hair. 

Mingi closes his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose, before he sinks back down. It drags a groan from Hwanwoong, has him tightening the leg he has thrown over Mingi’s shoulder to pull him in closer. It’s so good, the pace Mingi falls into, and Hwanwoong almost settles into it, except Mingi’s tongue traces over the head of his cock again and Hwanwoong is helpless to do anything but drop his grip from his skirt and Mingi’s hair and slap his hands back against the wall.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hwanwoong’s voice raises sharply as Mingi drags the ball of what Hwanwoong can only guess is a tongue piercing along the slit of his dick, just as he gives a sharp suck. It’s hard to focus on keeping his voice low enough that no one from the crowd gets curious enough to come check on the noise, and Hwanwoong nearly bites through his own lip trying to keep quiet as Mingi pulls back, only to sink back down.

All the while, he continues to rock against Hwanwoong’s leg, movements getting more erratic the more time he spends tracing his tongue along the underside of Hwanwoong’s cock.

Hwanwoong drags his fingers up the wall, body arching back against the wall as Mingi bobs his head, falling into a pace that says he’s completely determined to get Hwanwoong off as soon as he can. Moaning, Hwanwoong rolls his hips forward the tiniest amount to meet Mingi each time he sinks back down, chasing his own orgasm the closer he gets. 

Mingi works himself down Hwanwoong’s cock, throat fluttering around him as he swallows, before pulling back to lap at the head again. He gives another whine, before he sinks back down and moans when Hwanwoong knocks against the back of his throat. Hwanwoong can feel his orgasm building and it has him tensing, thigh clenching around Mingi’s shoulder as he tries to drag him impossibly closer.

Each time Mingi works himself back down, Hwanwoong can feel the way he’s drooling around him, can hear the tiny little moans he makes. It’s thrilling, how worked up he gets at just sucking Hwanwoong off, and that’s the thought that pushes Hwanwoong over the edge.

He tries to pull Mingi off, but the desperate tug to Mingi’s hair only has him nosing down against Hwanwoong’s hip and rutting pathetically against his leg.

Hwanwoong whimpers as he comes, Mingi swallowing him down and licking around him until Hwanwoong gently pushes at him. It’s almost too much, the way Mingi drags his piercing down the length of his dick as he pulls off, slipping out from under Hwanwoong’s skirt with a grin.

“Fuck,” Hwanwoong laughs, leg shaking where it’s still thrown over Mingi’s shoulder. If it weren’t for the wall at his back, he knows he’d be on his ass, but here Mingi is reaching up with his big hands to wrap them around the back of Hwanwoong’s thighs and holding him in place. “I don’t think I’m done with you.”

Mingi licks over his lips at the words, body shaking as he sucks in deep breaths.

“Do you want to come home with me tonight?”

This time, when Mingi nods his head, Hwanwoong doesn’t make him respond verbally. Instead, he drops down to the ground in front of him to finally drag him in for a kiss, and laughs against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
